


[podfic] Diplomatic Resolution

by majoline



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: kink_bingo, Cover Art, Decadence, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t usually have much of a head for politics, unless it involves abusing loopholes to keep myself un-executed, but I was pretty sure politicking didn’t usually lead to lazing around in bubble baths. (Decadence Square fill for Kink Bingo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Diplomatic Resolution

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diplomatic Resolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568337) by [LuciaZephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaZephyr/pseuds/LuciaZephyr). 



> All my love for [perquistoromnia](http://perquistoromnia.livejournal.com/), he who is my favorite cheerleader, especially when I deleted the cover art yet again to completely start over. ♥♥♥
> 
> Because of the rhythm and style of the narration, and I thought it was a fantastic idea to be super meta, this is my take on Noir, complete with music and my attempt to sound like a detective :D As always, I hope you enjoy my experimentation.
> 
> Thank you so much, LuciaZephyr, for your permission to post this. ^u^
> 
> Music credit: [Kevin MacLeod](http://incompetech.com/music/royalty-free/)'s "Cool Vibes," "Dances and Dames," "No Good Layabout," and "Intractable"
> 
> Image credit: [Black and white tiles bathroom by Gürkan Sengün from the Wikimedia Commons](http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bathroom_with_bathtube.jpg) and the fonts are [Chi-town](http://www.dafont.com/chi-town.font) and [noir-et-blanc](http://www.dafont.com/noir-et-blanc.font) from dafont.com
> 
> [edit] Now with audiofic archive link! :)

Chapters: 1  
Length: 00:23:26  
Size: 18.8 MB

[Download the MP3 courtesy of the audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013082412.zip)


End file.
